Filling a Hole
by BlackShadow's578
Summary: Bill is dead... the 3 are dissorganised... but can one Hunter who suffered a change of heart join them? Based on Zoeys P.O.V... srry about the long time span in between stories i forgot all about it to be honest LOL :D.
1. Dust to Dust

**Chapter 1: Dust To Dust.**

Gun fire ripped the air savagely a smoker grabbed me and started to pull me in then Bill arrived and shot the smoker in the forehead it exploded in a puff of smoke. Bill offered his hand out I took it "Thanks Bill your a life saver-" I stopped because I saw him... no, it had Bills Clothes and body but its face had blood dripping from its mouth and eyes witch glowed red.

It then spoke and said in the most frighting voice ever "I only killed it cause I Wanted YOU FOR MY SELF!" then it lounged at me and I screamed and screamed and screamed. Then gunfire shot my eyes open I was in a sleeping bag I looked around and remembered that I was in a house were Francis and Louis were camping at the only thing that wasn't their when I fell asleep these bullet holes in the wall. I looked to my left and saw Louis holding his pistol and was calming down.

Louis said in a pained and tired voice " Was it another nightmare Zoey?

"Yes..." I said getting up and walking towards the window were a generator was their and a long streak of blood was leading from their to the inside of the building. We all Know what who was lying their... The strongest, bravest, man in the world... Bill.

"I miss him to Zoey... but the past is- AAGGHH!"

I turned to see Louis trying to stand up and walk beside me but before sacrificed himself Louis tried to help him but before he could get off the bridge Bill shot him in the leg so he wouldn't have to die to.

"He couldn't of put it in the arm... Damn it."

"Were is Francis?" I asked the former businessman.

"Well... he... uhh..."

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! NOT HIM TO!" I shouted breaking down.

" HE'S NOT DEAD ZOEY. NOT DEAD." He said trying to calm me down. " Hes outside talking to some other survivors.

Just then Francis walked in and was grumbling curses from under his breath I only manged to make out "That God Damn uptight gambling asshole..."

"Who are you so pissed off at?" I asked causally.

"This Fucking pretty boy who gave me a lot of check... he and some of his friends are going to lower the bridge so they can escape to... uh... New Orleans."

"Why" asked Louis.

"Bets me." Replied Francis."

After an hour the four arrived at an elevator. The first survivor was the "Pretty Boy" He wore a white suite he had dark hair and was carrying an Mk 16.

The next I was so relived to see was a women who was an African-American wearing a pink shirt and caring duel pistols.

The 3rd came leaping up the stairs he wore a bull shifters T-Shirt and a base ball cap and was carrying an ax. He turned his head and said "Come on Coach were here."

Then a voice replied "Ellis you, Nick and Rochelle all know that I cant walk as fast as 'PAINT' you guys.

The Last one was their painting he wore a sports jersey and the black man was rather plump and he carried a shotgun.

"What took ya so long?" asked Francis teasingly

"We took a few detours." Replied Nick.

After a while we made a plan and then the four drove away in a... NASCAR? But zombies followed them and all zombies disappeared.

I made a decision in my mind right then and their. Now or never. "Louis come over here."

He crawled towards me "yeah?"

"Were going to do something that we need to do."

"Francis!"

"Yeah Zoey."

"Help me get Louis to his feet."

After a while we made it to our destination... Bills body.

"What are we doing here?" asked Louis slouched on a wall.

I didn't answer. All I did was find a Molotov and they new what I was doing...

"On the count of three..." said Francis.

"1, 2... 3" I threw the molotov on bill and watched the fire and I was speechless. But then Louis said "Ash's to Ash's... Dust to dust.


	2. Savior

Chapter 2 Savior

Zoey, Louis, and Francis sat in their room. No one talked; no one seemed like even breathing. The only noise was Francis eating a chocolate bar. "Hey." Said Francis mouthful of chocolate. "Were gonna need ammo if the infected come back."

"I'll do it" said Louis trying to get up but falling, Francis and Zoey rushed to help.

"No you stay here I'll go." Said Zoey in a cracked voice, she looked at Francis and said "Look after him will you?" Francis nodded.

Zoey got up to leave she brought a magnum with her nothing else. She didn't need to bring anything else if any zombies were out there it would be the common. Because the infected were smart they use the common as shields so the chance of running into a special was very low.

She walked out the room and climbed down a latter. Unfourtently the four that drove through to earlier took the spare ammo out here and some guns. She looked around nothing not even a shell was left behind. She moved on.

She walked on nothing… more time elapsed still nothing then she found herself in a dimly light ally as she was making her way out she noticed something move at the corner of her eye. She turned with her magnum raised and froze an eight foot charger was at the opposite end of the ally. For a split seconded they looked into each other eyes. Then the great infected bowed it back and charged.

Zoey began to shot it.

First shot shot hit the chargers limp arm, it was half way to her, she fired seven more shots then… "CLICK" went the gun.

"ohh no" Zoey said as she looked up and the charged was face to face with her before she could blink. RAM she was in its clasp. She felt the gun slip out of her hand. Then it rammed her into the ground she opened her eyes through the pain and saw black began to enclose her then the charger let go.

She wasn't incapacitated but she stayed on the ground the she heard the charger roar. She looked up again and saw the charger smashing walls and attempting to hit something. But as Zoey looked closer she saw a hunter on top of it scratching its eyes.

Zoey knew they were fighting for who would eat her but as the fight raged she saw her magnum on the ground only a foot away. She began to crawl to it.

She kept her head down then she heard a loud snapping noise and looked back. The charger's silhouette was now standing still then it feel. Then she saw the Hunters dull yellow eyes looking at her then it begin to approach her.

She scrabbled for her gun but as she reached it. The Hunters foot fell on her arm stopping her from grabbing it. Then as she looked up into the dull yellow eyes that she knew would be the last thing she saw. But the eyes were on the dull yellow she expected but bright kind of gold that were surprisingly full of tears.

The Hunter then looked around its nostrils' flaring it then crouched then sprang on a roof top looked back for a seconded at Zoey then jumped out of site. Right as it disappeared Francis rounded a corner looked and found Zoey.

"You alright?" he asked very concerned.

Zoey didn't answer immediately she was still looking at the rooftop of where her savior vanished.


End file.
